Medb
This article is about Medb. For the 4★ , see Medb (Saber). Queen Medb, Eternal Lady |traits = Female, Humanoid, King, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Discipline of the Queen A= }} |-| Third Skill= - My Red Mead: My Dear Honey Alcohol C= }} Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Male enemy. Reduces their mental debuff resistance for 3 turns. ( ) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% |2chargeeffect = Debuff Res - |2c1 = 10% |2c2 = 20% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 40% |2c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank B+= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Male enemy. Reduces their mental debuff resistance for 3 turns. ( ) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% |2chargeeffect = Debuff Res - |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 30% |2c3 = 40% |2c4 = 50% |2c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= - Costume= - Old= - Costume (Old)= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |8}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP generation rate by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Martha (Ruler). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Ishtar and Sitonai. *She received her first Costume Dress Alluring Chief Warden Look on the Dead Heat Summer Race! Event. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Valentine 2018, 5 February 2018 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Medb1.png|Stage 1 Medb2.png|Stage 2 Medb3.png|Stage 3 Medb4.png|Stage 4 Chief Warden.png|Alluring Chief Warden Look Medbaf.png|April Fool FGO-Duel_Servant_No4.png|F/GO Duel Stage 1 |-| Icons= medbicon.png|Stage 1 MedbStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MedbStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MedbFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 MedbCostume01.png|Alluring Chief Warden Look S099 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S099 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S099 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S099 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Alluring Chief Warden Look) |-| Sprites= Medb new 1.png|Sprite 1 (New) Medb new 2.png|Sprite 2 (New) Medb new 3.png|Sprite 3 (New) Medb new 4.png|Warden Sprite (New) S099 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S099 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S099 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S099 card servant cos1.png|Command Card (Alluring Chief Warden Look) nplogo099.png|NP Logo MedbSprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) MedbSprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) MedbSprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) Medbwarden.png|Warden Sprite (Old) Medbwarden2.png|Alluring Chief Warden Look Sprite (Without Hat) Medb arts 1.png|Arts Attack 1 Medb arts 2.png|Arts Attack 2 Medb buster 1.png|Buster Attack 1 Medb buster 2.png|Buster Attack 2 Medb buster 3.png|Buster Attack 3 Medb quick.png|Quick Attack 1 Medb quick 2.png|Quick Attack 2 Medbskill.png|Skill Pose 1 (Old) Medb skill new 1.png|Skill Pose 1 (New) Medb skill new 2.png|Skill Pose 2 Medb whip.png|Whip Sprite Medb cheese.png|Cheese Sprite Medbchariot1.png|Chariot My Love Medbchariot2.png|Chariot My Love (Without Medb) Medbchariot3.png|Chariot My Love (Without the Bulls) Medbchariot4.png|Medb's Bulls |-| Expression Sheets= Medbsheet1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Medbsheet2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Medbsheet3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Medbwarden1.png|Expression Sheet (Alluring Chief Warden Look) Medbsheet_warden_npc.png|Expression Sheet (Chief Warden, Summer 2017 Story Only) |-| Craft Essences= MedbVACE.png|Honey Choco with Medb-chan's Stamp(Valentine CE) CE616.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE1123.png|Maidens' Luncheon Party |-| Others= medb_showering_1.png|Medb Showering 1 CG (Death Jail Summer Escape Story) medb_showering_2.png|Medb Showering 2 CG (Death Jail Summer Escape Story) Medbwardenicon.png|Chief Warden Logo Medb 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 Medb 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 Category:Irish Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:King Category:Riding Category:E Pluribus Unum